


How To Say I Love You

by abrocadabro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pidge Angst, Pining Lance (Voltron), finally some good fucking no smut pidge angst that has nothing to do with kidnapping or torture, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance, yes im a gardener still not over the 8th season shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrocadabro/pseuds/abrocadabro
Summary: Their love story, in alphabetic order.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 1





	1. A

(TRIGGER WARNING! - angst, mentions of major character death, mentions of minor character death, and description of gore. Please proceed with caution!)

Abditory - (n.) a place into which you can disappear; a hiding place  
To no one's surprise, her lion was always her go-to hiding spot. But not long into their relationship, his room soon became frequented by her during stressful times, but don't worry, he was always waiting with warm and opening arms.  
Absquatulate - (v.) to leave without saying goodbye  
"He never even said goodbye!" She wailed into his arms. He had lost family members before, his aunt, his grandma, but he had never lost a brother.  
"I know, I know. It's okay. I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now but just know that I'm here for you, I always will be."  
Agape - (n.) the highest form of love. Selfless, sacrificial, and unconditional love; persists no matter the circumstance.  
They had fights. They argued over missions and they argued over battles. But they also laughed. They laughed because he doodled her logo on the dashboard in his lion. They laughed when she asked for his compliance in an experiment. And they loved each other. They loved the way the other would subconsciously grab the others hand when they were nervous. They loved the way sunsets had become their thing, and video games, and home. That was their love. A true, beautifully crafted love.  
Alexithymia - (n.) an inability to describe emotions in a verbal manner.  
He walked in on her in the bathroom. She was hunched over the toilet, her tiny frame pale and sweaty. He watched as she seized painfully, vomit spewing from her chapped lips. “Darling? Is everything alright?” he placed a tentative hand on her back only to be swatted away by a shaky hand.  
She hurled again, sniffing away snot and tears. She winced as the acidic mucus was forced back further into her sinuses.  
She shook her head, saliva hanging from her mouth. Her face was red from the tension. Tears ran down her cheeks. “How can I help?” he asked quietly.  
She didn’t respond with the usual coherent sentences she spoke with, only half words and muffled whispers of pain. Nothing that could be translated into comprehensive English. He sat across from her, calmly holding her hand as she recovered from the sickness. Right now that was all she needed, just knowing that he was there, there for her.  
Alpas - (v.) to become free; to break loose  
As their lions touched down on Earth for the last time they looked at each other, smiling, for they were finally, completely and utterly free.  
Amputate -  
It was all so sudden, he just got so sick so fast. It was the one thing the healing pods couldn't fix, the one thing. It had spread to his leg, they had no other option. She told herself as she steeled her nerves and walked into the operation room to sever her soulmate's leg.  
Amaranthine - (adj.) eternally beautiful and unfading; everlasting, undying, immortal.  
They found each other. After years and years of searching. Their love stayed. For it will always stay.  
Anam Cara - (n.) a person with whom you can share your deepest thoughts, feelings, and dreams with your souls friend.  
“I always wanted to come to space, I always wanted to know what was out there. Out here.” she had told him.  
“Not just to find your family?”  
“Finding them was the reason for this trip to space. I had dreamed of coming up here for years before they disappeared. They’ve just become my first priority now.”  
“So that’s why you were so determined to get into the Garrison?”  
“Yeah, and someone caught my eye.” she smiled.  
“Was that someone special for some reason?”  
“He didn’t think so, but he was. He is. To me at least.”  
Anemoia - (n.) nostalgia for a time you’ve never known.  
She had never gone to prom. It’s not like she would have gone if given the chance to, but she had never gone to prom. But now, as she watched her daughter try on prom dresses with her friends, she couldn’t help but reminisce on a time that she wished was real, but never was.  
Anodyne - (n.) anything that relieves distress or pain.  
A few years ago, he had come up to their room with a plate of garlic rolls, beaming with the pride he only felt when he knew he had done something worthwhile. They didn’t taste very good, at least he thought so. She wasn’t a very big lover of garlic, but she put a smile on her face and swallowed the knot happily.  
Yesterday, she sat next to him, and placed a small garlic knot at the base of his gravestone. She popped one in her mouth, and smiled at the memory of his smile, his pride, his love for something so close to home.  
Apiaxonar - (v.) to fall in love with someone or something  
He fell in love all at once, like jumping into the pool with both feet. She, on the other hand, took much longer, but still experienced the same amount of love for him as he did for her.  
Athazagoraphobia - (n. the fear of forgetting, being forgotten or ignored, or being replaced  
"When I die, will you still remember me?" She asked him as they walked to dinner one evening.  
"You'll never die before me, that's very ungentlemanlike of me. I'll always be there to escort you to Heaven." He assured her as he went to open the door for her.  
"You're such a dork."  
"Yeah, but I'm you're dork, my love."


	2. B

Banana-

"I bet I can fit this whole banana in my mouth." He said.

"Please don't." She replied, only half begging, as her full attention was directed towards remaking Rover.

He tried, failed, and had to throw it back up two minutes later.

Burble - (v.) to speak in an excited manner.  
“And when I turned him on, he actually started looking around and flew around me! Babe, he’s back! Rovers back!” She cheered, dancing around him. Her eyes were alight with glee and success. And as he watched her leap around their room, he found himself joining in on the celebration.

Burned out -  
"Chill, dude, she's just burned out, a couple more hours in there and she be as good as new."  
"Yeah, but what if it's something worse? I'd rather just stay here with her, what if she wakes up and I'm not there and she falls and hurts her head and has to be put back in the healing pod?"  
"You're so paranoid, whatever, I'm gonna go make lunch, when I bring you some, eat it."

Brother -

"Hey, Matt." She crouched down, placing a boutonniere of wildflowers at the bottom of his gravestone, "Today's my wedding day, I'm finally marrying him. I know that it's kind of too late to ask, but could you give me away? You could come as a ghost. If you can't that's okay, but when I come back I'll give you my bouquet."

Hours later, as she prepared to walk down the aisle, alone, as an homage to her brother that couldn't be there in physical form, she felt a warm brush against her side and slight pressure on her forehead, and she knew she wouldn't be walking alone.


	3. C

Cartref - (n.) a place of feeling or belonging: a gathering place for family to join together in laughter and love  
He introduced her as a friend to his family six days after they returned to Earth for the first time. Her hands couldn’t stop trembling as she tried to make sense of everyone’s questions and invitations, “Are you two dating?”  
“Can I do your makeup?”  
“Will you stay for dinner?”  
“Why are you so pale?”  
“What’s space like?”  
“Are you two dating?”  
He introduced her as his girlfriend six months after they returned to Earth for the third time. He promised her that they would be happy for the two of them, but she still failed to steady her hands. The company she was met with welcomed her with open arms and fervent questions, “How long have you two been dating?”  
“Will you get married?”  
“Are you going to have children?”  
“Your hair looks so pretty! Can I practice my braids with you?”  
“Can I do your wedding makeup? I’ve gotten so much better than the last time you visited! I promise!”  
From afar, he watched as his family enveloped her into their home. He watched as she tried their food, submitted to his cousins makeovers, and learned Spanish from his patient grandparents and parents.  
He introduced her as his fiancé an hour after they returned to Earth for the seventh time. She ran up to his parents and cousins, hugging them tightly. She never had calmer hands as they fussed over her, already planning ‘the wedding of the millennium’, “Will your dress be white?”  
“Can I be the flower girl?”  
“Will your parents walk you down the aisle?”  
“Can your wedding be in space? That would be so cool!”  
“Will you grow your hair out for the wedding?”  
“You two will make a beautiful couple.”  
“I love you, hija. I am proud to call you my daughter.”  
He introduced her as his wife ten minutes after the ceremony. His family were her flower girls and bridesmaids and ring bearers groomsmen. Her family danced with his, laughing and singing and bonding. They had brought their families together, with their love. There were no questions, none that had to be asked anyways, only proud words of congratulations and pride, “You look so beautiful!”  
“Thank you for letting me do your hair and makeup!”  
“You were meant to be together, I can feel it in the stars.”  
“Your love is so beautiful, maybe I will be able to find that!”  
“I will pray every night that your marriage is strong through even the hardest times.”

Circles  
Around and around they spun, earbud cords connecting them. Around and around they spun, her hands interlocked with his, his eyes focused only on her. Around and around they spun in slow lazy circles for there was nothing more important in that world than each other.

Clinomania - (n.) excessive desire to stay in bed  
It was their first slow morning in years. For once in their life, they could do what they had wanted to do since the beginning, stay in bed. Yes, no fancy date, no training, simply enjoying each other’s warmth and appreciating everything they were lucky enough to have and survive.

Constellation  
“I’ve never seen them so bright,” She told him as they lay on a blanket on their roof, staring at the stars.  
“Yeah, I can see several constellations. Like look,” He picked up her hand, guiding her pointer finger to a spot in the sky, “there’s Sagittarius,” then he moved to a different spot in the sky, “There’s Orion, and his belt,” he moved her hand slightly to the right, “there’s the Big Dipper.”  
“I’ve seen the stars before, you do realize that?”  
“Yeah, but I like to touch you.”  
“Ew.”  
“You know, your freckles kind of look like constellations. Does that mean stars are sky freckles?”  
“Yeah. That’s a good way to explain the infinity that is the stars.”

Cordolium - (n.) heartache; heartfelt sorrow  
“We’re sorry miss, but you lost the baby.” The doctor looked down, almost ashamed of his words. She was at a loss for words. She was alone on Earth, there only to get a check-up on the very child she had lost in the car accident on the way to the clinic. She picked up her phone, and dialed his number, “Hey, love.”  
“Hey! Are you crying?” He was always more in tune with her emotions than any of her teammates or family, then again, he was both, so maybe that added up to something, she didn’t know.  
“Uh, yeah. Listen, something happened here on Earth. Something happened to the baby.”  
“I’m coming back right now.”  
“No, don’t. It’s too late anyway. They’re gone. I got into a car accident and they didn’t make it. I’ll meet you on the moon?” She could feel his heartbreak over the phone, which only made hers feel worse.  
“Okay,” she heard him whisper, the tears audible through the war, “see you there.”  
When she landed on the moon she was immediately enveloped in his warm arms. His fingers slid across the smooth material that made up her helmet, mimicking his fingers running through her hair.  
“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” He whispered.  
“Better with you. But I honestly don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just really tired.”  
“Back to the castle, we go then?”  
“Back to the castle.”

Curly  
The first morning they spent together, she found her hands running through not the smooth brown hair she had come to know and love, no, instead they were tangled in a curled mop of brown locks. But soon she came to know and love the ringlets too.


End file.
